2 Forward 1 Back
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: All he had tried was to get away, to push himself and is mind away from the one person that captured him so. But he's too wrapped around his finger and unable to cut that thread. It's all like that old saying...


A heavy sigh breaks from his chattering teeth and chapped lips, the harsh winter wind making him shiver. The bitter feeling that courses through him feeling just as frigid with his lips turned in a scowl. His mind reels and runs in circles as he tries to talk himself out of the feelings that have taken root in him. Golden eyes remain unfocused and blurry as he walks, black boots crunching the snow beneath each step. From the height of the snow the edge of his black pant legs are slightly damp from the constant touch of snow. His thin stature is wrapped in a long, pitch black cloak but it doesn't matter for the icy wind cuts straight through to his bones, freezing him from the inside out.

The low, v-neck, white shirt over his scarred torso does little to keep the warm touching his skin as he walks. Trembling fingers reach out of his pocket to push back wavy strands of his ebony hair, the tips of his fingers brushing against the curved, gold ear piercing that sends a shiver down his spine. Fresh snowflakes slowly begin to pepper down upon the world that he traverses through, making his sullen mood darken even further. Weariness pricks at him and his legs begin to get heavier and heavier to lift until suddenly he stumbles and his shoulder crashes against the wide trunk of a tree. His breaths come out shallow and ragged, the only color on his pale face being the flush from the obvious fever that will make itself apparent in the coming morning.

Half lidded eyes continue to loose focus, his body slumping down into the snow as he vainly tries to stay warm. For a split second however he feels as though he's begun to hallucinate after thinking he saw a person in the distance. Even as the man kneels before him, he still doesn't know whether to believe it or not. The man's visible right, wine-red eye peers at him for a long while before any facial features quirk up or down to show he isn't a statue. Short white hair is manicured perfectly around his face even with the brutal beatings of the winter winds; some strands till even crossing perfectly to hide his left eye. The man appears formal even for this time of night in the forest; black suit with a white undershirt and a purple bow around his collar.

The tip of the man's cane digs into the shallow snow as he leans forward, the tips of his white gloved fingers tracing the curve of the black haired man's jaw. The playful smile stretches across the man's countenance; no words even need to be said other than letting the other's name roll over his lips like honey. "Gilbert," he whispers as the dark haired man's eyes finally close from exhaustion and all the energy is sapped from his body. Even in his head the man can hear Gil's shouted, broken sentences as a blush creeps up on his face but that's why he loves him. Lifting Gil into his arms, he uses his cane to steady himself as he finishes Gil's trek to where he lives.

A cocoon of warmth makes his skin tingle in a delightful feeling in contrast to the frigid pricks he had felt previously. His long black lashes dust over his cheeks like nightfall on a snow ridden plain, showing off golden orbs to the dim lot room. But as nails trace small circles on his stomach the feeling immediately vanishes. His heart lodges itself in his throat as he rolls over to come face to face with his savior, a disgruntled tone flicking off the tip of his tongue, "...Break..."

A charismatic grin stretches out across Break's lips even as Gil's cheeks and ears turn a brilliant shade of red. Break's slim, yet strong, arms wind tightly around Gil's waist, successfully bringing their bodies together even more so than they are. Bare skin touches bare skin, legs tangle between legs and Gil's heart continues to race. "What are you doing Break?"

"I think I should ask you what you were doing last night."

"Leaving."

"In the middle of a snowstorm? Even I'm not that stupid! Just stay here till it passes, or longer." Break's lips press softly against Gil's forehead, "I'll be right back, I'll get you some medicine."

Break slips out underneath the silk red sheets, bare body lingering as he shrugs the violet robe on his shoulders. As he walks out of the plain room Gil can't keep his eyes from watching him. It's not so much out of the fact that he's thinking about the current situation, but rather of past experiences where Break simply never came back till Gil went to him. He buries his blushing face in the sheets and lets the cloth soak up the years budding at the corners of his eyes. As much as he ants to let this 'love' go and move on, he can't, he's simply in too far in love with this enigmatic man.

* * *

><p><em>My first Pandora Hearts fic. ^^ And I do like it. But I can understand if the point is captured. :P Try listening to <em>In Too Far _by _Acceptance.


End file.
